


Stay with me, please

by lorna_mf



Series: x malec oneshots x [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e10 Echromai, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at summaries too sorry, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, it's only a small happy ending though sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorna_mf/pseuds/lorna_mf
Summary: (following the events of the heartbreak that was 3x10)Alec is injured and Magnus is powerless to help him(I really am bad at summaries)





	Stay with me, please

There was pain. Definitely pain. Right in the middle of his chest. Something solid that was pressing into his body cutting right through him. Then a different kind of pain. Emotional pain. As if someone close to him had just lost someone. But who? There weren't any rational thoughts in his head, just the overwhelming pain that was taking over, absorbing every other feeling in his whole being. 

But there was a presence. Someone was there. Someone.  _Someone..._

"Magnus..."

\---

_"Alec..." Magnus sighed with a smile as the shadowhunter kissed around his face; his cheeks, his forehead, his closed eyelids, even his chin._

_"Yes Magnus?" Alec said with a teasing grin. He dipped his head back down to meet Magnus' lips in the middle. "What do you want?"_

_"Stop that Alexander." Magnus hit him weakly, just the kiss making his bones turn to jelly. "I'm not in the mood for teasing."_

_"Fine, fine, fine." Alec said in defeat, a smile showing that he failed to hold back._

_"Oh, Alexander..." Magnus said, closing his eyes as Alec moved his kisses down lower and lower until-_

 

Magnus' chin slipped down his hand that it was leaning on and slammed onto the side of the bed, waking him from his very pleasant dream. He yelped and fell off of the extremely uncomfortable plastic white chair. He grumbled and rubbed his chin wincing as he felt a bump already forming. He sighed and waved his hand so as to fix it. But, of course, nothing happened. That just succeeded in making Magnus even more agitated.

"Stupid Jace being possessed and making me give up all of my magic to save him." Magnus mumbled with a frown. He knew he was being unfair. But he was too annoyed to care at that point.

Magnus sighed and lent his chin back down on his hand to look at the person in front of him. Alec was still lying on the same bed he had been for the past two days.

His skin was pale, paler than usual. It's usual soft glow was gone. His hair was flat against his sweaty forehead. He had had a fever for the past day due to blood loss. There was a bandage that wrapped around his chest and back in one thin strip that covered the wound. It was ready to be changed again, blood was seeping through it still. Dozens of iratzes covered his chest. Of course, Magnus could've done it much faster. Except for the fact that he had no magic. How could he forget.

He sniffed and put his hand over Alec's cold one. Every time Magnus touched him, he hoped that there was a chance that Alec would react, even if it was just a tiny reaction. Like his eyes fluttering or even just a twitch. But there was never anything. But Magnus still waited. He hadn't touched any food or water since Alec had been taken to the Institute's infirmary. He'd stayed even when the healers had told him to leave and as soon as they left he took up position with his head resting on the mattress, staring at his boyfriend, wishing him to get better soon. 

"Magnus?"

The warlock in question turned to look at the doorway where he saw Isabelle. Her hair was in a messy bun, strands flying everywhere as if she had bee tossing and turning in her sleep, which she probably he been. She was wearing an over-sized t-shirt small blue shorts. There was a pillow in one hand and a blanket in the other. She looked like a small child who had just woken up from a nightmare and was looking for the comfort of her parents. It struck Magnus how young Isabelle actually was. Only nineteen and already had to go through so much. 

"Hello Isabelle." Magnus gave her a weak smile. "Are you okay? Did I wake you?"

"I was awake anyway." She whispered. "But I did hear you." She managed a sleep looking smirk. 

"My chine slipped and I hit my head." Magnus chuckled, but then noticed her smirk. "Did I do anything else?"

"You were saying my brother's name in a fairly inappropriate tone." Izzy pulled up a chair and curled into it, covering herself with the blanket.

Magnus felt the blood rush to his face and his cheek flushed red. 

"Don't worry, I've heard it the other way round. Institute walls are very thin." She winked at him.

Magnus sat up straight suddenly and gaped at her. He was about to her how frequently she tended to hear his name being called like that when Alec made a small groaning noise.

"Ma... Mag-nus... Mag..." He frowned and turned his head. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched into fists. 

"Alexander, I'm here." Magnus clutched onto Alec's fist and opened it gently to put his own hand on it.

Then, just as sudden as it had happened, it was over. His face relaxed and his half parted lips closed. His hand went limp again and he let out a deep breath. Magnus' head dropped and he felt tears drop from his eyes. Then there was a hand on his shoulder.

"He's going to be okay."

Magnus turned around and saw Izzy. She too had tears on her cheeks and her blanket and pillow had fallen onto the floor after Alec's sudden reaction. She hadn't yet bothered to pick them up. She looked down at her t-shirt and lifted it to her nose and took a deep breath. She smiled.

"This is Alec's. It smells just like him." She almost whispered. "He gave it to me years ago. I was only fifteen. I'd just come back from my first mission without him or Jace. He was waiting by the door for me when I arrived. He was worried about me, as usual." She chuckled to herself. "I was crying. And as soon as he saw me he hugged me. I don't think anyone's ever hugged me that tight before. He picked me up like he used to when we were young and took me to his room. My clothes were covered in ichor and I needed to change. But he wouldn't let me leave his sight. So he gave me his favourite t-shirt and some old sweats that didn't fit him anymore. We sat down and talked about the mission. I was fine physically, I wasn't injured. It was partner. She was hurt. Bad. And it was my fault. I'd worked so hard on my offense that I didn't focus on the defense. I was too busy fighting my own demon that I didn't notice her losing to her own. She managed to kill it but she got stabbed and beaten up pretty bad. I brought her in and she got taken to the infirmary straight away. He comforted me until I fell asleep and I woke up still in his arms. He wouldn't even let me give the t-shirt back. It was the first time I realised that even if i didn't have my parents, my brother would always be there."

"That's a beautiful story Izzy." Magnus smiled and stroked a thumb along her cheekbone. She leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry that you've had to go through so much my dear."

"It's fine. This is what a nephilim's life is like. I'm used to it."

Magnus nodded sadly and turned back to Alec. He lifted his hand to his lips and leaned back down on the mattress. 

"Magnus I think you should go home."

"Are you kidding me?" Magnus hissed. "I am not leaving him."

"Magnus you haven't eaten or drunk anything since Alec came in. You've gotten close to no sleep and the only little naps you've had have either been nightmares that woke you up or ones that I'd rather not describe and when you wake up you just get upset when you see him." Izzy slipped your hand into Magnus' and squeezed. "Please just go home and get some rest.

Magnus sighed and looked down at the ground. He knew she was right. But he couldn't bear to be away from Alec. What if something got better? What if something got worse? And he wasn't there? If Alec woke up and Magnus wasn't there, maybe he'd think that Magnus had abandoned him, if Magnus himself was hurt, or worse, dead. No. No no no. Magnus wouldn't let that happen. 

"I know you're over thinking this." Izzy said with a knowing look. "If something happens, even the smallest thing, I swear on the angel that you will be the first person that finds out."

Magnus sighed and thought for a second. He  _was_ tired. And hungry. And his bed would definitely be more comfortable than this chair. 

"Okay. I trust you Isabelle. And my trust is not a light thing."

"Of course." Izzy smiled. "You're amazing Magnus. I'm glad that Alec has someone like you to love him. He deserves it."

Magnus pulled her in for a tight hug. When he pulled away, Isabelle was sniffing and wiping her eyes. He got as far as the doorway when he spun round and stared at Izzy. 

"You deserve a love like that too. Maybe someone you've known for a long time. Someone like Simon hmm?" Magnus winked and walked out as Izzy looked at her lap blushing. 

\---

_"Mmm Alexander." Magnus sighed, his lips parting into a small smile. His boyfriend was back! And he was doing and amazing job at making him feel better. "You're gorgeous. I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you too baby." Alec kissed him deeply and carded his fingers through his hair. "So much."_

_"I love you, I love you, I love you so much." Magnus could barely speak anymore._

_"I love you too, I love you too, I lo-"_

 

_Then Alec's touch was gone. Magnus' shirtless chest went from hot immediately to freezing cold. He sat up and looked around. It was an alley. And it was dark. The sky was dark and there were no stars. It was silent. Silent apart from a quiet whimper. Magnus looked around and saw Alec. He was lying there with a dark arrow sticking out of his chest. And there was blood, so much blood. Alec was twitching and his eyes were fluttering open and closed._

_"Alec, Alec honey no!" Magnus scrambled towards him and held onto his soldier. "No, no, no don't leave me! I love you!"_

_"Shh, baby, it's okay." Alec whispered. He raised a shaking hand and wiped away tears from Magnus' cheek. "Don't cry, don't cry."_

_"How can I not you idiot shadowhunter." Magnus somehow managed a smile. "You have to stay with me though. Please."_

_"Magnus you no that it's not going to work." Alec put his hand on the back of Magnus' neck. He pulled Magnus down and kissed him softly. Their lips moved together in one last final kiss. "I love you Magnus Bane."_

_"I love you more Alexander Lightwood." Magnus was sobbing now._

_Alec's hand fell away and the last breath left his lips._

_Magnus collapsed on top of Alec's body and clutched his black shirt as tight as possible. He was shaking, he could barley breath. Everything was falling, falling. There was nothing without Alec._

_Nothing. Nothing. Nothi-_

 

"ALEC!" Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot up out of bed. 

"Magnus, Magnus shhh." A hand was stroking the hair away from his forehead and stroking his arm. 

"ALEC COME BACK!" Magnus shouted, his eyes still closed tight as if he were still having a nightmare. 

"Magnus I'm here. I'm okay." 

Magnus cracked open his eyes and was met with a face close to his own. 

"Alexander?" Magnus croaked. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Alec smiled. "I'm okay, I'm safe again."

"What? How?" Magnus closed his eyes and opened them again to check he wasn't dreaming. "You're condition was terrible yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Alec titled his head. "You've been here for almost three days."

_"Three days?!"_

"How could you not know?" 

Magnus looked around his bed until his eyes fell on a note. He picked it up and read it slowly. He groaned. 

_Dear Magnus,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this._

_I know you wanted to be awake enough in case something happened to Alec._

_But Izzy asked me to and she look desperate._

_I guess there was a part of me who thought this was a good idea as well._

_You need to stop sacrificing your needs for the ones of those you love, no matter who they are._

_I love you,_

_Cat_

Magnus growled as he threw the note down on the floor and crossed his arms angrily. 

"I can't believe this! How could she?!"

"She did it for your benefit and you know it." Alec uncrossed Magnus' arms and crawled onto the bed. "What's important now though, if that I'm okay, you're okay, and Lilith is gone."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Magnus grabbed Alec's face in his hands and looked at all angles. Then he lifted up Alec's shirt and inspected the chest wound. Some of the iratzes had faded but there were a few around for good measure. The bandage was new and there was no longer any blood. He looked healthy. And he sounded healthy too. 

"I'm sure Magnus. I promise." He pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek and smiled against it. 

Magnus covered his mouth with his hand and he beamed. Tears streamed down his face and he let out a choked laugh. 

"You're okay!" Magnus leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Alec tightly. "You're back, you're okay!" Magnus was sobbing as he laughed and rocked him back and forth. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Alec laughed and buried his face into Magnus' neck. 

"I've missed you so much my love." Magnus pushed him down onto the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around him, kissing him everywhere he could. "Angel, I love you so much."

"I missed you too, I love you too."

Magnus squealed in glee as Alec flipped him over so that he was now on top and kissed him hard. 

Everything was fine. Everything was good. 

"Alec..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, I don't know how to write angst 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this sadness that made me emotional every time I thought about that end scene with Alec 
> 
> We can all pray for a better time when Alec doesn't have an arrow sticking out of his chest and Magnus can't save him
> 
> (also this isn't beta'd so forgive any mistakes)


End file.
